I'd Lie
by Evra7
Summary: This is a song fic to Taylor Swift's I'd Lie. HPGW


Disclaimer: Don't sue, the song and HP arent mine! Had to switch things up a bit in the lyrics to make it fit. Song belongs to Taylor Swift, and HP belongs to Jo Rowling.

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

Harry flies by me on his broom. I stare longingly at him, imagining how nice it would be to put my arms around him.

He tells me about his night. How he loved spending time with bloody Cho Chang. And how she's so pretty. And how she's an amazing kisser. Hello, TMI.

So I tune him out. Instead, I count the different shades of emerald in his eyes. And the twinkles, that make me sick. He'll never love me like he loves her. We're best friends, and I should be happy for them, I know, but I can't help it.

_He used to swear he'd never fall in love,  
As he ran his fingers through his hair  
I'd laugh cause I hoped he was wrong  
I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs  
And._

And he said that he'd never be syruppy, like Ron and Mione are, that was just last year. My, we've all changed so much. Merlin, he used to tell the funniest jokes, even when they were stupid, a laugh would tumble out of my mouth. Now he hardly hangs around. And when he walks by me in the corridors, hand-in-hand with her, he smiles at me and gives a thumbs up, and I smile back, no one seems to notice how fake I am these days. And they say I suck at lieing. But thats 'cause I use it up on him. He loves to listen to The Cure, and The Ark, his favourite songs from them are, Just Like Heaven, and Disease. He loves to listen to Shania Twain, and his favourite song of her's is The Woman In Me. He's so sensitive.

_I could tell you his favorite flavours berry burst.  
He loves to argue, born on the 31st.  
His sister's beautiful, he has his mother's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

I get Droobles Best Blowing Gum, and get berry burst for him on Hogsmeade. 'Cause Cho keeps him busy at Madame Puddifoots . What are friends for, even if I'm not happy with who he spends his time with lately.

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth_

He doesn't see the way I look at him.

_Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know I've had him memorized for so long?_

I know things about him, things even Ron and Mione don't. I've always been an observer. 'Cause of my height, no one expects me to be the type to eavesdrop. Or stalk. Or stare. Except when I had that ridiculous crush on him my 1st year.

_He sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry_

Nobody except me. I've been the one to comfort him for so long. I'm beginning to miss being the one to do it. He only used to break down when I was around.

_I don't let nobody see him wishing he was mine_

Not even Mione's noticed. But she justa bit over occupied with Ron. Which really works to my advantage.

_I could tell you his favorite flavours berry burst.  
He loves to argue, born on the 31st.  
His sister's beautiful, he has his mother's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away  
My god if I could only say  
I'm holding every breathe for you..._

I can't live without him, but I have a feeling I can die without him, cause I'm holding my breath, it's only a matter of time. Before I turn blue.

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_

Oh, he plays the most beautiful songs, like Stairway To Heaven by Led Zeppelin.

_I think he can see through everything  
But my heart  
_

He's so daft, why do I love him?

_First thought when I wake up is  
My god he's beautiful  
So I put on my make up  
And pray for a miracle_

Oh, Gods, I wish I could take away those thoughts in the morning, they only make my pain worse. So I ponder, and just get on with my morning, never really moving on at all.

_I could tell you his favorite flavours berry burst.  
He loves to argue, born on the 31st.  
His sister's beautiful, he has his mother's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him,  
Don't aslk me if I love him,_  
_'Cause I'd lie._

_**AN; Please tell me what you thought.**_


End file.
